Fangboy: The Aftermath
by SUPAfan
Summary: The last thing that happened on the episode "Fangboy," Boog was bitten. But what happened AFTER? How did FB&CC return to NORMAL? All your questions shall be answered. Oneshot


Fanboy and Chum Chum looked down on Boog, who had passed out on the Frosty Mart floor. He was Chum Chum's first victim ever since he became a vampire. Fanboy had drained Chum Chum's blood himself, but he was older, making his bloodlust greater than his feeble sidekick's.

"He was taken down easily." Chum Chum commented in his now soft, Transylvanian accented voice. Fanboy nodded. "He was an easy target." He said, his own voice soft and accented the same. "He was weak. But, as big as he was, he sure is a sacredy cat." The two boys laughed, then were suddenly interrupted by a low gurgling, growling noise.

"Ow..." Fanboy said, clutching his stomach. "My stomach's _hurting _me." "You're hungry," Chum Chum said cheerfully. "You must find another victim, then you'll be full." Fanboy rubbed his forked tongue over his fangs. "But it's MIDNIGHT!" Chum Chum looked disappointed and sympathetic for his friend. "I'm sorry." He said dejectedly. "I don't think anyone is out at-""Chum Chum, someone's on the street."

Kyle was walking on the street at the stroke of Midnight. He had come here on purpose, to clear his mind and think. Some people who had night jobs looked at him like he was crazy, but they wouldn't understand. The cops had driven him home twice, thinking he was running away. The third time, they just asked if he was having a safe night, then dubbed him 'strange' and driven off. But Kyle knew he wasn't the strangest out there.

It was a still, cold, eerie night. No one was out, giving Kyle a sense of insecurity. As he walked a little faster, two shadows slithered behind him. He whipped around, clutching his wand. "Who's there?" He asked fearfully. Two boys, who Kyle recognized, stepped out of the shadows. But something was different, something was wrong….

"Hello, Kyle." Fanboy said, stepping closer to the preteen. Kyle's eyes widened. "F-Fanboy! Y-you're a-a-a-""A _VAMPIRE?" _Fanboy asked, his face now only inches away from Kyle's. Suddenly, Fanboy gripped Kyle's shoulders and dipped him.

"Fanboy! What're you DOING?" Kyle yelled. From over Fanboy's shoulder he saw Chum Chum creep up, looking almost _exactly _the same as Fanboy; Cat eyes, pale skin, and fangs. Fanboy stared deeply into Kyle's eyes. Kyle had thought of a spell to reverse this curse set upon the two and their victims, yet seemed hypnotized by the stare. He quickly snapped out of it as Fanboy hissed and opened his mouth wide, coming down on his shoulder.

"**Vamperiazexarh-"**

Kyle yelped out as two fangs crunched into his shoulder. He could feel everything… from the quick darts of Fanboy's tongue to the poison of vampires being injected into his veins. He was getting paler, his teeth sharpening. Limp and half dazed in Fanboy's arms, Kyle lifted his wand with a shaking hand. If he could not be saved, at least he could save the two people who actually cared he was alive at this point of his life.

"**zex….garro..."**

Kyle went completely limp and closed his eyes as a shot of black magic came from his wand. The spell hit Fanboy and Chum Chum, sending them flying backwards and Kyle falling to the ground. Fanboy sat up, rubbing his head. "I'm…not a vampire anymore?" He asked, looking down at Chum Chum, who was also normal. "But then, if I just-"

He looked franticly over at Kyle, who was lying motionless on the concrete, back towards him. He nudged Chum Chum, then started slowly crawling up to Kyle. "Kyle?" he whispered softly. "You okay, buddy?" There was an loud hiss as Kyle instantly stood up to face them. Fanboy and Chum Chum gasped, seeing what they had done.

Kyle was now an pale, cat eyed vampire, staring at them with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Kyle!" Fanboy yelled as Kyle ran off. As soon as Fanboy was in grabbing range, Kyle disappeared in a cloud of purple. Fanboy sank to his knees as Chum Chum caught up, panting. "He's gone." Fanboy said, looking down mournfully at Chum Chum. "I did this to him, and now he's gone."

Kyle gasped as he hit the floor of his apartment. He stood up swiftly, several objects poking him in his ribs. But there wasn't time to be in pain; He had to reverse the injection, and fast. He franticly searched for his book, and immediately grabbed it once in sight. "What do you seek?" The book replied lazily, then slightly jumped at the sight of Kyle. "What happened?" He asked. "No time!" Kyle yelled, glancing at about 6 pages per second with his new vampire speed. "I have to save myself from becoming a vampire!"

By now his elf had walked in, gawking at Kyle's appearance. He didn't _usually _stay over; only once in a great while would he actually spend the night. He came in to hear the Necronomicon say, "But most wizards _die _trying to do that spell to _themselves_!" "I don't CARE!" Kyle said, angrier than ever. He finally found the page, then, with the wave of his wand, yelled, "**Vampexramas!"** Kyle yelped as the spell was performed, pricking his skin. He suddenly lost balance and fell onto the couch, back facing the only two things in the house that were alive.

"Is he-?" The Necronimcon asked, Scrivener Elf gulping. "Can't tell..." said the elf, touching Kyle's cold skin. There was no answer. Both helpers looked at each other, knowing the worst had already happened. "It was…suicidal…" Was the only comment the Scrivener Elf had.

There was a small cough, making them look up. Kyle slowly turned around, a weak smile spread across his face.

"You two have _such _little faith. You know I'm not an _ordinary_ wizard."


End file.
